


Life knew better

by Verdegooch



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Family, Glee - Freeform, Multi, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdegooch/pseuds/Verdegooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany S. Pierce graduated two years ago from a bachelor in philosophy. She never saw herself as an academic, so when an ex proffessor asked her to sub him in a philosophy of science class, she opened her mouth to say no and instead came out, yes. </p><p>Brittany doesn’t believe in meaningless coincicendences, she knows she’s here for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life knew better

**Author's Note:**

> http://lifeknewbetter.tumblr.com/

Chapter one:

first impressions

 

Monday, six forty five,  Brittany arrives at what seems to be her new job. She doesn’t think of it that way though, it’s not like education pays enough to be a job, anyway.  She’s not sure why she’s here. It kind of thrills her to find out. It’s definitely not the money, but she’s never really been after that, her philosophy degree more than proves it. 

_-Good morning guys, my name is Brittany Pierce and I`ll be your teacher this semester._

As the introduction begins, she notices her students and they notice her right back. This is always the most estresfull part, first impressions; at least they’re fleeting. “she’s too Young” “are those purple highlights” and if they look closer “is that a piercing in her tongue?” “is that a tattoo on her wrist?” Nothing here screams teacher, and yet here she is.

_-Before we ge tinto our actual topic we’d have to break down our discipline: philososphy and science. What is that and how do they come together as one? And more importantly, how does this relate to medicine?_

As Brittany goes straight to business, she’s also aserting the environment. She’s got six girls, three boys and one under suspission. She’s ninety eight percent sure he’s also a boy.

They are not what she expected although she wouldn't be able to describe a specific expectation. There's nothing in their looks or style that would suggest doctors, and yet here they are.

-before we're through for the day. If we had to reach a conclussion in this sesion, what would that be?

As Brittany looks around the room for an answer she notices they are both confused and curious. The first one is to be expected and the second one is just a breath of fresh air, she can work with that. It's gonna take her a while to know them by name, but they are quite different from one another to start distinguishing them.

There's the girl who won't stop paying attention and seems quite sharp on everything they covered today. Blond, tall, slim and fancy. Her face screams academic research papper, good for medicine, it needs her.

There's also an Asian Girl who pays attention most of the time, when her nearest classmate is not asking her something, a young black woman who's appearance could easily suggest more age than she probably has, but her face gives away her tenderness. She seems like a good student but not one that stays still for long.

Then there's the mowhak guy and his girlfriend who won't stop chatting, only when not so subtly silenced by the fancy young lady. The rest just kind of sits there, some half asleep, some half lost. It's all just a bunch of blonde and brunette with certain spots of diversity.

- _The main point would be to never forget that no matter how different they may seem, all science is firts and foremost , philosophy. I'll leave you with that thought to ponder on and we'll continue with this on thursday._

Everyone started to put their things together to leave, Brittany hated that. She saw it happen everywhere, even among educators and academics. She believed it was disrespectful to stand up to leave before the person upfront was done.

- _Nice to meet you and have a nice day guys_

- _I knew I'd like you as soon as I saw your hair, but I also think you'll be a great teacher now_

The Asian girl says as she makes her way out of the classroom while Brittany gathers her stuff, she smiles mostly to herself and notices the girl sports a similar hairdo, except that blue instead of purple. Following right behind goes most of the class. Only the fancy lady and her noisy company stay behind. Brittany notices this before leaving and the girlfriend notices right back.

"I hope she's not hard work", Brittany thinks as she makes her way out of the classroom.

she has no idea.

 


End file.
